


Baskerville Private (a johnlock teenlock fanfic)

by corazonvox



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: BBC Sherlock - Freeform, Cute, F/F, F/M, Fluffy, Gen, High School, M/M, Sherlock - Freeform, Teenlock, teen!lock
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-20
Updated: 2014-05-20
Packaged: 2018-01-25 20:27:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1661387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/corazonvox/pseuds/corazonvox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John Watson is a new student at Baskerville Private, a high class school. He finds out that his room mate is the infamous Sherlock Holmes, a year younger prodigy. Cute and teenlock and fluffy no smut (yet)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baskerville Private (a johnlock teenlock fanfic)

**Author's Note:**

> HI GUYS okie dokie my 2nd thingy lets give it another shot. love me i try to write i suck sorry <3 i will legit take suggestions for my story cause im kinda winging it here :>  
> -cora (me)  
> ps. dont hate me if its bad and i like critisizum. (i also dont know how to spell srry)\
> 
> ITS SHORT THEY WILL BE LONGER

_BASKERVILLE PRIVATE where the best succeed_

That was a little intimidating. My warm breath hit the cold window that I looked out of at my new school, fogging it up. I was nervous, but I moved around a lot so I knew I was good at making friends. But I've never been to a school like this.

"John, you alright, love?" my mother looked at me from the driver seat, her eyebrows knit together in worry. Her now graying blond hair was up in a bun and her dark blue eyes tearing up. She looked like she could be a model if she tried. I was told often that I looked a lot like her.

I nodded, scared that if I spoke, my voice would shake. I was really nervous. I've never been to a private school, because my family never had enough money. After my dad died and his army pension ran out, it was Mum and Harriet, my older sister, making money. And it was barely enough. I got here on a football scholarship. And it ment that I would be living in a dorm.

We pulled up to the front of the building. It was a crazy big brick building with collumns and such. A very official looking man was waiting for me.

I got out of the car and grabbed my bags and walked towards the man with my mother.

"Mr. Watson, I pressume?" the official man asked.

"Yes sir," I answered. I was kinda shaking and really wanted to impress him. He looked super duper important. I cannot express how official he looked. His suit was pinstriped and navy blue with a vest underneath and a navy tie to match. His hair was black but graying and his cheekbones stuck out like knives. His eyes were sharp and green and looked out of place on his pale skin.

"I am Mr. Holmes, the head master at Baskerville Private. You are here on a scholarship opportunity, so any trouble making would lead to an almost automatic expulsion. We run a no nosence school here, Watson. Is that clear?" He practicly yelled and didn't take a breath while doing so.

I looked up at my mom, who looked slightly intimidated but held her ground. She looked down at me and nodded. I looked back at Mr. Holmes and said strongly "Yes sir"

 


End file.
